


March 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Twenty minutes!'' Supergirl exclaimed before Amos glowered and mentioned supper.





	March 6, 2002

I never created DC.

''Twenty minutes!'' Supergirl exclaimed before Amos glowered and mentioned supper as she battled four Smallville villains near trees.

THE END


End file.
